


Mohn und Gedächtnis

by delphinium1735



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:48:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27768553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delphinium1735/pseuds/delphinium1735
Summary: Zwischen Immer und Nie番外，最后一章之后的剧情/车，TY向这回真的没有互攻（。标题罂粟与记忆，致敬策兰大大。他的诗句是我的灵感源泉
Relationships: Tezuka Kunimitsu/Yukimura Seiichi





	Mohn und Gedächtnis

一轮弯月从城堡高耸的塔楼后升起。苍冷的月光从唯一的窗口倾进了城堡中隐秘的角落里，洒落了一层碎冰般轻盈的银色光辉。  
月色为沙发上的人影勾勒出一道银边。伯爵被笼罩在如同轻纱一般的夜雾之中，他的手指缠绕在另一个人的深蓝色发丝上，顺着那线条柔和的脸部滑过。  
画家跪在地上，下意识地凑近在他耳后轻柔爱抚着的手掌，恋恋不舍地吮吻着Tezuka的手腕——被他咬破的地方已经没有新的血液渗出，他意犹未尽地舔舐着上面的血痕。  
“可以了。”Tezuka抬起他精巧的下颌，如黑夜般沉静的眼眸中压抑着一丝难耐的悸动。Yukimura回望着他，眼神中是令伯爵心碎的迷惘。  
直到被对方从地面上拉起来的一刻他恢复了清醒，初生的獠牙隐藏了起来，那种疯狂渴求的欲念从他俊秀的面庞上消失了。  
黑夜中低不可闻的一声叹息。  
Yukimura坐回了伯爵的身边，小心翼翼地检查着他手腕上的伤口——归功于血族强大的自愈能力，它正以肉眼可见的速度迅速复原。但他很清楚，以他最近的吸血频率来说还是太超过了。从他第一次体会到那种让人煎熬又难以抵抗的欲念起，只有撕开血肉肌肤，拼命去啜饮那鲜红的液体才会令他满足——  
“不要怕。”在那时他听到了伯爵沉静的声音。他的双眼被捂住了，然后被强势地按进了没有一丝温度的怀抱之中。他颤抖着回抱住了Tezuka，在那令人痛苦又无法摆脱的欲望驱使下，依循着甜美而诱惑的气息，难以自持地吮吻着Tezuka胸前划裂的伤口，贪恋地汲取着从那里溢出的红色液体。  
在那之后的每一个夜晚，Tezuka都会以自己的鲜血去满足他。他拒绝过，企图靠着同样的意志力捱过内心被渴血的欲望折磨着的时刻。但Tezuka只是冷冷地告诉他，这是他选择的道路，他必须学会这种新的生存方式。  
而令Yukimura更加不安的是，自从初拥的那一天起，Tezuka再也没有吸取过他的，或者任何生物的鲜血。

他将头靠在Tezuka的肩头，在吸血后依然有种奇异的晕眩感。他在黑暗中摸索着Tezuka的手，明明是再清浅不过的碰触，却引诱着身体深处更迫切的渴望。嗜血的欲念已经被满足，但灵魂依然干涸着。他再次贴近Tezuka，感到对方有那么一瞬间不自然的僵硬——问题就出在了这里，他们已经将自己的生命与灵魂交付给了对方，却该死地还维持着同之前一样矜持的距离。  
Yukimura试探着伸出手滑过Tezuka的手指。他还不确定要怎样去做——但很快他的手指在黑暗中被捉住，与Tezuka十指相扣。他们在夜色中寻觅着，透过清冷的月光，透过飘散在空气中的银色尘埃，追随着彼此的目光。Yukimura不由自主地向前倾近，一个冰冷的吻落在了他的唇畔。  
最初的亲昵是温柔而克制的，唇齿轻微地碰撞后再谨慎地分开。但暗夜中滋生的欲望并不满足于这样若即若离的试探。Tezuka忍不住扣紧了Yukimura的手指，满怀着柔情但不容退却地抵开了他的双唇，探进还残留着（自己的）鲜血味道的口腔，舔舐着对方新生的獠牙。Yukimura被这突如其来的进犯激得浑身颤抖了一下，下意识地想去咬破Tezuka的舌尖——但对方狡猾地逃脱了。Tezuka转为吮吸着他的唇瓣，让他在无知无觉的沉溺中被撬开了牙关，任由这磨人的碾转愈加深入，再一次被掠取了呼吸。  
他们在黑暗中延续着这个吻，直到伯爵被抵住了肩膀，拉开了沉湎于彼此呼吸之间的距离。他们的目光再次相接，燃烧着同样的炙焰，无声地倾诉着对彼此的渴望。  
“Tezuka，”Yukimura望向伯爵的眼神出奇地肃穆，没有任何轻佻而诱惑的意味，与他出口的话语大相径庭：“你想要我吗？”

他并没有等Tezuka回答这个问题，而是以一种缓慢而撩拨的姿态扯开了衬衫上的纽扣，修长的脖颈完全裸露在黑暗之中，露出了上面一处再清晰不过的齿痕。  
Tezuka的目光追随着他的手指拖曳过颈肩的肌肤，仿佛被一只看不见的手牵引着，慢条斯理地解开了一粒粒纽扣，顺着领口开始，向下探去轻抚过锁骨，胸前，沿着被敞开的衣襟愈发地深入。流动着奇异光彩的眼眸半开半阖着，柔软的唇线挑起了一个说不上是挑衅还是挑逗的轻笑。明明在内心深处涌动着难以压制的羞耻感，Yukimua手上的动作却出奇地从容与放荡，直到最后那件轻若无物的上衣从肩头到手臂滑落了下来。  
他的身体上早已发生了变化，皮肤失去了原本的血色，转变为近乎透明的苍白。但他的眼睛却愈发明亮，瞳仁深处蕴含着与Tezuka一样邪异的光芒。牙龈褪去而牙齿变得尖锐——虽然Yukimura平时十分小心地不去暴露这一点，但在他每一夜伏在伯爵身上吮血的时候，Tezuka能清楚地感受到那企图撕裂血肉的锐痛。  
伯爵不动声色地皱起了眉头，用一旁自己的披风紧紧地裹住了他，再次揽进冰冷的怀抱之中。但Yukimura绝不满足于此，他拉开了披风的兜帽把两个人都盖住，摸索着捧起了Tezuka的脸，冰冷的指尖沿着伯爵英俊而深邃的轮廓摩挲着，直到再次被Tezuka的亲吻所捕获。  
在彻底的黑暗中他放下了那一点微不足道的羞耻心，一边接吻一边顺着Tezuka的引导解开了他的领结，纽扣，扒掉了那件挺括得在他身上摩擦出红痕的马甲。他的手指如同在琴弦上滑奏出流畅的乐曲，在Tezuka线条流畅而饱满的胸肌上抚弄着撩拨着。他感受得到对方的鼻息急促而难耐，仿佛再也忍受不了如同窒息一般的亲吻与爱抚，Tezuka伸手掀开了他们身上的披风。  
亲吻被中断，Tezuka用下颌抵在了Yukimura的头顶，相互依偎在夜色中微微地战栗着。Yukimura感到了紧张又忍不住为他们此刻的急切而感到好笑，他摸索到了伯爵身后的肩胛骨双手环抱着收紧，彼此光裸的肌肤更亲密地贴合在了一起。  
“我们过去做过吗？”他贴在Tezuka的耳侧故意用气音问道。  
“……没有。”  
“唔……”Yukimura抬起头来揣摩着伯爵难得露出一丝赧然的神情。他其实没有那么无知……记忆虽然断断续续，但他也渐渐记起了那些亲密的过往：清晨在树林间共骑，庭院中的拥抱，离别时决然而热烈的亲吻。他依然渴望着他。不单单是对鲜血的贪恋与本能的欲望。  
但此刻青年一脸天真的表情问出的话简直可以说是相当恶劣了。  
“那么到底是我不行，还是你不行？”

“不要试图挑衅我，Yukimura。”伯爵的眼中沉淀着再明显不过的欲望。他的面容在那一瞬间微妙得扭曲着，尖锐的獠牙从唇间露了出来。性欲与渴血于他而言如此接近，对方不会明白他在努力压制的情欲中依然饱含着想要把他吞吃入腹的占有欲。  
要如何去遏抑这野兽般的罪念啊……在接触到Yukimura同样燃烧着爱欲却依然清亮的视线，内心深处所有过分的想法都无所遁形。他亲吻着他的眼睛，再一次碾转过他的唇舌，吮吻着他修长的颈部（并努力不去回想对方的血液曾如何令他心醉神迷）。伯爵的吻向下落在了每一寸的肌肤上，即使他极尽最大的温柔去控制住亲吻的力道，但那在唇齿接触到那饱满光滑而毫无瑕疵的皮肤时，依然忍不住用牙尖抵住啃咬着，留下了触目惊心的红痕。  
“继续，Tezuka。”低柔的声音在他的耳边响起。Yukimura躺到在沙发上，牵着他的手继续向下。Tezuka的呼吸在他的小腹上流连，膝盖抵进了双腿之间，感受到了勃发的欲望。一向游刃有余的Yukimura第一次露出了不知所措的神情，带着施虐意味的舔吻与啃噬反而撩动了更深的欲望。他的左手被Tezuka握住向下探进了下身，以不容抗拒的力道握住了已经抬头的性器——这太过分了，累积的欲望根本经不起那些别有用心的按压与爱抚。明明是自己更习惯去取悦的器官，却在对方的触碰和挑逗下不断地胀大着。  
隐秘的羞耻与兴奋感将他的情欲推向了顶点，他低喃着对方的名字，流露出一连串破碎的呻吟。细密的亲吻摩挲着他的眼角，脸侧，唇边，吸吮着无知无觉中滑落的泪水。但掌控着欲望的左手却坚定的加重了力道，在一次又一次强力的推动下，紧贴的身体在极致的快感中战栗着达到了高潮。  
Yukimura剧烈地喘息着，轻柔的亲吻再次落在了他的唇上，却被他恶狠狠地反咬了回去。他皱紧了眉头，释放的快感并没有将他从高热中解脱出来，反而陷入了一种更加难以忍受的煎熬。他太熟悉这种感觉，开口时声音软弱到连自己都难以想象：  
“Tezuka，我好渴……”

伯爵将画家从一片混乱的沙发中捞起，当望向对方眼中晃动着罕见的脆弱时，他不禁深刻反省起自己对Yukimura逼迫太狠。那么此刻对方想对他报复做些什么都是理索当然的，但这份歉疚的情绪马上随着画家在他身上毫不客气的啃咬而烟消云散。  
Yukimura俯下头就着他左胸的伤口吮吸血液的姿势堪称是煽情，尤其是在露出一点点满足的表情后那双同样转化成血色的深眸会状似不经意地向上一挑，斜乜着Tezuka，勾起亲昵混合着挑衅的笑意，慢条斯理地舔去了嘴角的血迹。  
寂静的黑夜中他听到自己不自觉的吞咽声。  
“我听他讲……”这个“他”是谁不言而喻，虽然当事人早就跑去一千英里之外逍遥去了，“你最初拒绝捕猎的那段时间，是靠他的血才活了下来。”  
Tezuka靠在沙发上，伸出手去抚摸着Yukimura柔软的卷发。看起来温和的画家实际上隐藏着锋利的棱角。他早就对Tezuka剖白过自己对伯爵的欲望怕是比对方还要强烈——如果不是吸血鬼有着非人的自愈力的体质，Tezuka的身上怕是早就伤痕累累了。  
大概是不满意他在这种时候还会走神。刺进冰冷肌肤中的啃咬加重了。  
Tezuka闷哼了一声，对Yukimura这种心怀鬼胎的报复一如既往地纵容着。但在对方柔软的唇舌舔吻着伤口处的血滴时忍不住皱了皱眉。  
“……不是以这种方式。”

年轻的吸血鬼发出了一声满足的叹息。他起身跨坐到了Tezuka的大腿上，双手按在他们之间不容忽视的勃起的欲望。他舔了舔嘴唇，似乎还在回味着伯爵的味道，然后低下头伏在他的耳侧，慢条斯理地舔吻着他的耳廓。  
如此亲密而温存的交颈厮磨，却忍不住露出尖利的獠牙。  
Tezuka纯黑色的眼眸深处透着血色的光影。他低声唤起对方的名字，暗哑的声音中饱含着隐忍的欲望。  
但Yukimura却毫不在意地撑住他的肩头坐起了身，一手勾住了Tezuka的脖子，任由那苍白而冰冷的唇再次附上了颈侧不曾消失过的痕迹上。  
尖牙残忍地刺穿了尚未完全愈合的肌肤，毫不留情地啜饮着他的血液激起更激烈的脉搏。耳边回荡着再清晰不过的鼓点声，另一个人狂乱的心跳就这样融入他的血脉之中。Yukimura仰起头，撕裂般的疼痛与亲密的吮吻带来了意乱情迷的狂欢，让他再难抑制住唇间断断续续的呻吟。  
大概也只有在这一刻，一向温柔而克制的Tezuka才会抛下所有的顾忌，毫不留情地掠取着他的鲜血与生命。也只有在这样残忍而又令他们沉醉的一刻，才能无比坦然而无惧地将自己交付给彼此。  
随着最后一次意犹未尽的吮吸，环绕在Yukimura身上的的手臂蓦然收紧，但对方却更迫不及待地抬起头，在黑暗中捕捉到了伯爵同样冰冷的唇。  
鲜血的味道在他们急切侵入彼此口中的唇舌交缠间愈来愈浓重。  
在这个血腥意味十足的亲吻终于结束的时候，Yukimura低下头与Tezuka额头相抵。在被卷入更加汹涌的情潮之前，做出了高傲的的宣言：  
“你所有的欲望，只有我可以满足。”

他听到了一声低沉的叹息。冰冷的指尖捧上了他的脸，反复温柔地摩挲着他的唇瓣。他偏过头下意识地去迎合，柔顺地张开，无师自通地用舌尖润湿着入侵的指尖，舔舐过覆着薄茧的指腹。  
Tezuka一向波澜不惊的深眸中仿佛有什么被触动了。Yukimura还不太会控制自己的尖牙，偶尔的磕碰滑过指尖的刺痛进一步加深了情欲——在那一次比一次更深入更煽情的吞纳之间。Yukimura抬起了微垂的眼眸，灼热的视线落在了Tezuka不自觉上下滑动的喉结上。他似乎是轻笑了一声，却并不满足于只用这种方式去取悦对方。修长的手指向下滑过胸腔到小腹到腹股沟的阴影中，探向了更深处的欲望。  
他的动作没有Tezuka那么强势，但显然更有技巧。灵活的手指沿着柱身撩拨着，恰到好处的按压与撸动，指腹滑蹭着敏感的顶端时不出所料沾染了湿意。他噙着得逞的笑意覆上Tezuka唇间溢出的低喘，却错过了伯爵眼中愈加深沉的欲望。那只勾住他唇舌纠缠的左手已经不动声色地退出，抚过他的后颈沿着脊背向下梭巡着，一路进犯到更为隐秘的领域。  
当骨节分明的手指探入私处的那一刻，怀抱中的身躯难耐地颤抖了起来——伴随着小小的挣扎。包裹着欲望的掌心下意识地收紧，Tezuka皱紧了眉头，耳边是Yukimura同样抑制不住的急促喘息。他将脸深深地埋进了伯爵的肩窝，如同一只受了伤的小兽，发出模糊不清的呜咽声。  
异物侵入带来了强烈的不适感与无所适从的钝痛。这不会比Tezuka将尖牙刺进他的喉咙时更可怕，Yukimura在黑暗中意识模糊地想着，但一种陌生的，即将被对方掌控者一切的惧意却占据了他全部的思想。他是何等自负才会做出刚刚的宣言啊……但那种恨不得与对方血肉相连的渴望交替着即将被撕裂被彻底摧毁的恐惧，令他身体深处的情欲再一次叫嚣着要冲破两人之间所有的隔阂。热意涌上了Yukimura的眼眶，即使在他放弃一切任由伯爵夺去了他生命的那一天，他也未曾被如此强烈的情感所燃烧着。  
只有他才能让自己做到这一步。  
Tezuka停下了动作等待着他的适应，右手却禁锢在他的腰间。Yukimura在短暂的失神后重新抚弄起了Tezuka的性器，再清楚不过地感到了手中的热度与胀大——当他意识到伯爵同样被激起了堪称恶劣趣味的情欲时，忿恨地向他的锁骨处咬了下去。  
Tezuka发出了一声闷哼。  
接下来的一切就脱出了他们的控制（如果他们还有那么一点点自制力的话）。Tezuka的手指强硬地撑开了入口继续探入，感受着画家紧致的身体内部随着这样的侵犯不由自主地战栗与收缩。Yukimura深深地喘息着，空气中再次弥漫着鲜血的味道，但他已经没有那个心神去啜饮伯爵身上溢出的血液。对方的指尖在他的身体内部激起了一连串电流般的快感，明明是想从这太过亲密的试探中脱身，却在对方再次加入一根手指时下意识地绞紧——  
“再放松一点。”恍然间听到了伯爵的低语，细密的吻落在了他的耳廓，天地之间只容得下这个一个人的声音。在这样细腻而磨人，间杂着恶劣的挑逗的开拓之中，他的身体不由自主地融入了对方的怀抱。Yukimura赧然地偏过了头，一声比一声更甜腻的呻吟从喉间溢出，然后被对方体贴地封缄在了又一次的深吻之中。

当伯爵的手指终于撤出的时候，画家带着几分沉迷与不满的目光在黑暗中与他相视。释放过一次的欲望再次勃起抵上了Tezuka线条分明的腹肌。大概是被这漫长的准备磨去了所有耐性，Yukimura的眼角泛起了一层薄红，比对方更迫不及待地起身，单手撑住了伯爵的肩头。  
“让我来。”他低下头扶住了身下昂扬着的性器，紧抿着双唇，让炙热的欲望抵上了他的股缝之间。  
Tezuka抬起脸望着他低垂着颤抖着的睫羽，遮拦住了他明亮的双眸与漫长的黑夜。他无声地用带着薄茧的掌心覆在了Yukimura的腰侧，感受着怀抱中柔韧的身体缓慢而坚定地下沉着，异常决然地纳入了自己的欲望。  
属于另一个人的欲望，带着手指无可比拟的炙热与硬挺，一点点撑开了内壁碾压过刚刚被探索被开发的敏感处。Yukimura在黑暗中难耐地喘息着，痛感激起他下意识地紧缩与对方同样饱含着情欲的低吟。他们明明都不好受，却谁也不肯停下继续深入的动作，迫切地将自己推入更深入的结合之中。  
在被利刃贯穿的痛苦中，在肉体的紧密相连中，埋藏在更深处的悸动被唤醒，冲击着他不甚清醒的神智，在脊背处激起了一阵阵酥麻。Yukimura感到手脚发软，体内的异物却埋得愈加深入，仅仅是维持着当前的姿势和抗拒着要湮灭一切的快感就耗费了所有的力气。  
Tezuka深深地望向他，目光中糅合着深切的爱意与决然的悲伤，将他更深地纳入自己的怀抱之中。在Yukimura伸手覆住了伯爵的眼睛的同时，紧握在他腰身上的双手再次收紧，欲望抵达了最深处，坚定得仿佛要撞碎他的灵魂。  
满足的叹息声中，最后的桎梏终于被冲破。他们在紧密的结合里无不餍足地掠取着彼此的呼吸。  
“我等这一刻，已经等了太久了。”Yukimura贴着Tezuka的唇，每一字都仿佛透过了他们之间的呼吸，穿透了喉咙，重重地落进了他的心脏。

在完全进入之后，怀中强撑着紧绷着的身体终于放下了所有别扭的执意，由Tezuka重新掌控了这场欢爱。他扶住Yukimura强有力地冲撞着，掌心下柔韧的腰部随着每一次的律动而晃动，在被抵入更深的一点时难耐地扬起了头露出了洁白的脖颈。然而在这献祭一般的柔顺之下，Tezuka能深刻地体会到他的体内是如何随着激烈的抽插而收紧，绞杀着自己的欲望。他们都不会让彼此好过，紧盯着对方的目光中沸腾着杀意的疯狂，下一刻仿佛就要去咬断彼此的喉咙，却又忍不住去接吻。  
明明已经索取了那么多，却依然觉得不够——想要占有着他全部的视线，他的爱念与欲望，他的肌肤血肉，他生命中所有的光明与黑暗。

爱人啊，要如何将你刻进我的骨血之中。

食髓知味的青年显然并不满足一次欢爱，在他们彼此释放了欲望后陷入的短暂平息中，他的手指沿着Tezuka的下身将释放的白浊涂抹在了腹部结实的肌肉上。不意外地感受到了对方无法压抑的低喘。  
作乱的手被捉住。但他们的身体还在亲密无间地交缠在一起。他听到Tezuka低唤着自己的名字，于是伏在对方身上用鼻音轻轻地“嗯”了一声，舌尖却趁势探入伯爵的耳廓啄吻着舔舐着，沉迷在这高潮余韵的亲昵之中。  
“Yukimura……”环绕在他身上的手臂再次拥紧，叹息一般的低沉声音贴着他耳边响起：“我想拥有你的一切。”  
画家怔愣了片刻，才反应过来这是对他之前那句挑战的回应。他在黑暗中支起身来，指尖掠过那凌乱的发丝，捕捉到伯爵眼角残留着情欲的红痕与摄人心魄的野性和邪气。有什么东西终于在他们之间融化了。Tezuka看起来不像以往那样坚不可摧，但他依然深爱着他眼底晃动着的波光，义无反顾地追寻着投射在其中的倒影。  
不止是回忆，不止是生命，不止是鲜血与欲望。这份执念贯穿了比死亡更冰冷的时光。  
“不，伯爵大人。”Yukimura故意用了一个戏谑的尊称，他一手按在Tezuka的胸口，感受着那激烈的搏动和鸣响，渐渐与自己的心跳合二为一。  
“我早就在这里了。”


End file.
